Joined by the Womb
by Confused23
Summary: Hermione's acting strange a few weeks after school begins. The Muggleborns think she's on drugs, the rest think she's being controlled by some sort of weak imperius curse and Harry & Ron think she's got Bipolar...What's really happening? HG/DM R
1. My sister

**Okay, so this idea is sort of original but I got some of it from this Arabic movie I love. And I know I'm supposed to be writing other things but I'm having a bad case of writers block with my Twilight one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.K Rowling's'. **

**Okay here we go…**

My name is Hermione Granger and I am an identical twin.

Most people I am acquainted with have no idea about this.

The twin part, I mean.

The rest of the people do; my family and all the muggle people we know…

"Melanie, you better give me that blouse or I will seriously hex you!"

"Oh, come on Hermione! I need it for the party tonight that _my_ _boyfriend_ invited me to."

"No need to rub it in, you know."

"Sorry."

My sister is the popular one in the muggle world. Even though she looks exactly like me – something we hate to admit – she's just so beautiful. Of course if I were to tell anyone that, they'd think I was vain.

Anyway, out of both of us, I was the one to get the magical powers. It's a strange thing…..that I was trying to find out in all the years I've been at Hogwarts. But in the end, I gave up in third year…

"Just take it."

"Thanks Herms, you are the best!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! It sounds like a disease!"

She just cackles and runs to the toilet.

It's the year after the war and the day before September the first. Instead of spending time with me as she usually does, my twin is attending her boyfriends' birthday party.

I am invited but I really don't want to go, so I'm not obviously.

Merlin, I sound like I was begged to go to it…

It was like this…

_"Hey Mel, you're invited to the party tomorrow."_

_"Of course I am!"_

_Her boyfriend, Josh, smiles at her then suddenly catches my eye. He looks guilty._

_"And so are you Hermione…" he says reluctantly. He gives Melanie a kiss and walks out the door. _

_"I am definitely not going."_

"You know what? I think you should come." Mel announces as she comes back into the room.

"No."

"Please…I won't have anyone to stay with." She pleads.

"You have your boyfriend and your entourage."

"No-one will be sober enough to take me home!"

"Oh, don't-"

"I think you should go, do something different for once before school starts." My mum says as she passes the room. She probably didn't hear the sober part.

"See, Mum wants you to go!"

"I'm not going, that's final!"

Five minutes later, I am wearing a hot pink strapless top with a jeans miniskirt and black high heels.

"Mel, I look like I'm meant to have blonde hair." I whine.

She rolls her eyes and gives me my wand.

"Make it blonde then."

"I'm going to miss you Herms." Melanie sniffs when we stop next to the gateway to platform 9 3/4.

I hug her tightly.

"Don't worry too much about Josh. He's not worth it. It's his loss." I whisper to her in her ear. The same words I've been saying to her for the past few years.

She brightens as she always does and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile sadly at her and hug my parents.

I lean against the barrier and before I push in sideways I say;

"Love you." And it's mainly directed at my twin.

It's been a few weeks at Hogwarts. I'm Head Girl and Theodore Nott is Head Boy.

Of course, he happens to be friends with Draco Malfoy. So our common room is often filled with their perverted conversations, day and night. Of course I have three days every week where it's my turn that my friends come over and all that.

I'm walking to the common room now and Theodore's right behind me. We reach it and the portrait asks me for the password.

"Jelly belly"

I'm the one who made it up.

I make a beeline to My Couch and start setting up my study things.

Not even a minute has passed when the portrait swings open out of the blue.

"Miss Granger, May I have a word?" Professor McGonagall asks. It sounds more like a demand.

"Of course."

I follow her out the common room. She stops a few metres away.

"You must be at home in an hour." She says.

I start to wonder why she took me out of the common room just to say those 6 words.

"Why?" I ask and I half expect her to scold me for my rudeness but nothing happens.

"Your sister is a witch."

How does she know I have a sister?

And…

"WHAT?!"

**PLEASE, PLEASE tell me if this is good! Should I continue it? Huh? Huh? I've gotta admit this isn't the best thing I've written and it's pretty short too. **

**I wasted valuable Homework time (not that I'm complaining about that) on this thing!! Honestly, I couldn't go on without writing this. **

**Well, cya!**

**Be good and R&R… :D**


	2. WHAM!

**Hey, Confused23 here…here's the second chapter…thank you for all your reviews!!!! They were all so nice!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"WHAT?" I yell at the Headmistress.

The professors' expression turns from understanding to sour.

"Miss Granger, It would be most appreciated if you behaved the way a befitting Head Girl should."

I straighten my posture and put up a calm demeanor.

"Sorry professor"

McGonagall nods sternly then waves her wand. A fairly graphic hologram shoots out of her wand. There's a face cream tub that looks unbelievably like mine on my vanity table, in my room.

"This is the portkey that will take you to your home. There you will assist your sister organize her trunk then you will use the same portkey to return back to my office. I expect you to be here after your departure by two hours." She seems to be thinking that I'm taking everything well enough.

I nod, pretending that I'm taking everything in. How could I? My sister, my twin sister is a witch? How?? It's not possible! Not possible I tell you!!

I stare at Professor McGonagall's face, not hearing a thing she is saying.

"Well?"

She looks as if she was waiting for something.

"What are you waiting for?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh!" and I hurry to my dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrive at about 6:30 and land in the toilet. All the lights in my house are on and I can hear someone squealing down the hallway. I follow the sound and come to my room.

My sister is trying out her robes. My mother is clapping happily behind her, sitting on the bed. My father is leaning on the wardrobe with his arms crossed and a faint smile on his lips.

"Hel-" I am attacked. Mauled down. Suffocated.

"I'M SO HAPPY!" Melanie screams in my ears. She squeezes me even harder.

"I….can't…breathe…" I choke out.

She gasps and lets me go. She holds me at arms length and gives me a huge, sunny smile.

Her hair is in a sleek pony tail with two strands of hair hanging off each side of her face. She has absolutely no make-up on and the only jewelry she is wearing is her 'H&M' necklace.

I nod and smile at my parents then go back to watching my sister try her robes out.

When she finally decides it's enough admiring all her new 'magic' things; it's a quarter to 8 and I'm dying to know what happened.

"So, will someone please tell me how this all happened?" I ask, glaring at Melanie.

"Mel will just tell you when you get to school." Dad isn't looking at me when he says that.

"Let's go!" Melanie squeals.

"But it's a quarter to eight!"

"So?"

I sigh and get up.

We all travel to the toilet and say our goodbyes. My parents look pretty happy for parents who have just lost their only children…temporarily.

Mel and I hold the face cream tub and smile one last smile before we are pulled into another dimension.

We land, perfectly, in McGonagall's office, coming face-to-face with her.

"Well done Miss Granger; I didn't expect to you to stay long."

She walks around her desk, clasping her fingers together.

"Hermione Granger and Melanie Granger. Both of you will be known as one - Hermione Granger. At the end of the year, if you wish, you will introduce yourselves as two, very different people.

"Miss Granger…….Hermione. You are probably wondering how your sister will go to Seventh year without completing her OWLs and how you will attend classes. Your sister has gone over the most important basic skills she needs to get through her OWLs, which she has completed in the Ministry of Magic. One of you will have to go under an invisibility cloak while you are attending your classes."

I exchange glances with Melanie. I just want to talk to her and after that can come all the instructions.

"I brought you the invisibility cloak." Professor McGonagall hands it over to me.

"Thank you Professor." We turn to the door and rush out.

"Good luck!" she calls after us.

I throw the cloak over Mel and tell her to be quiet when I tell her to.

"So what happened?"

I hear a muffled giggle.

"Well, I saw Josh snogging Kerry the day after you left and I -" she goes quiet.

I stop walking, alarmed at her sudden pause and glance around the spot I guessed she was in.

"Well, Well. If it isn't Granger talking to her imaginary friend…"

I crack my neck before glaring maliciously at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I really don't need you right now! And what are you doing after hours?!" I forgot he was a prefect.

"I'm a pre-"

"Yes, yes I know. You can run along now. We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow and you need to get your beauty sleep." I smirk at him and brush past. I smile evilly when I feel his glaring eyes pierce into my back.

"Hermione, please tell me you don't like him. Please tell me you don't like him!" Melanie, as I expect, pleads.

"I would never like Malfoy! _Ever_!" I growl in disgust.

She sighs dreamily then gasps.

"_That's _Draco Malfoy???!!!"

I nod.

"I thought his skin was so pale, you could see his veins and his eyes popped out in this disgusting way and his hair was the colour of pee and he was anorexic!"

"Maybe he's changed…. A bit." I admit grumpily.

"Now he has pale, smooth flawless, soft skin and eyes the take your breath away and hair, the texture of silk and subtly built body…."

I can almost see the drool hanging off her chin.

I stop to whack her head but she dodges my hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oooo…comfy." Mel bounces on her bed which was sitting there when we'd arrived a few minutes ago.

"I'm dead, so I am going to go to sleep. Sleeeeeeep" I say slowly, trying to get my point across. Sometimes Mel doesn't understand the concept of sleep.

She merely nods. I fall into my bed and slide under the soft, warm, baby blue wool blanket, that I've had since I was 8. I sigh in contempt.

Just as I am at the brink of falling into a deep sleep, Mel starts speaking.

"Herms?" she calls. I groan.

"What?"

"I miss you."

I smile sleepily with my eyes closed.

"I miss you too. Please let me go back to sleep."

"Okay"

Five minutes later….

"Do you think people will like me?"

I sigh because I realize that there will be no sleep in store for me tonight.

"Mel, you're going to be me."

"Oh yeah."

She doesn't interrupt my sleep after that. Thank Merlin!

I wake up a happy woman the next morning. I dance to my bathroom; only to find the door closed. Everything that happened last night suddenly comes flooding through my mind.

"Hermione!" My sister face appears directly in front of mine.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to wear today?"

Huh?

"What do you mean what are _we_ going to wear today?"

She lets out a 'duh!' and stalks over to the wardrobe.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She wants us to dress like each other just in case someone sees us. _

"Melanie, you're going to be under the invisibility cloak." I say.

She rummages around the wardrobe.

"No, you are."

"Umm…no I'm not."

She throws a white cotton miniskirt and a blue tank top on her bed and turns to me.

"Herms, how many times have you been to this Hogsmeade thingy?"

"Well, a lot of times but-"

"Exactly! There you go."

"You're still going to be there you know!"

She turns back to the wardrobe.

"Yeah well, I want to meet your friends."

I sigh in defeat. "Okay, fine"

Sometimes I think I was born with my mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron and Harry are looking at me (Melanie) strangely.

I wince under the cloak. Man, she is dead after this!

"I missed you so much!" She still has her arms around both their necks.

"But Hermione…you saw us yesterday." Harry is clearly confused.

"Hermione! Go get dressed!" Ron yells. He's turning red. Uh oh.

Melanie backs away. "I am dressed!"

"Is that what you call dressed?!"

"Oh just let me wear what I want!" Melanie put her hands on her hips.

Thank Merlin she said that (unfortunately, that _is_ something I would say)…I was scared she'd say something else.

"Just 'cause you can't accept that other guys will be looking at me!"

_No…please…don't say that…, _I weep in my mind.

Ron gapes at her and all his body parts are no longer getting oxygen except his head.

"Th-th-that's just stupid!" Ron splutters.

Harry shakes his head.

"Humph!" Melanie flicks her hair back and walks on with her nose in the air. And gets some stares too.

I quickly run after her, completely forgetting that I'm under the invisibility cloak and go WHAM into none other than, Draco Malfoy.

**HAH! Another cliffy! *sticks tongue out and squeals away* WAS IT GOOD? I know, I know…there wasn't much in this chapter but w/e...there'll be more in future chapters.**


End file.
